The specification relates to dynamic virtual object generation for testing autonomous vehicles in simulated driving scenarios.
Roadway virtualization software exists in the marketplace. Roadway virtualization software is a software package that predicts the performance of vehicles in response to virtualized driver controls (steering, throttle, brakes, clutch and shifting) in a virtual simulation (herein “a simulation”). An example of such software includes CarSim and Prescan, among others.